


The Tummy

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Laughter, Love, M/M, Retirement, SO MUCH FLUFF, adoration, self conscious James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: James and Q are retired now, and James is feeling self conscious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> For timetospy. It's nice to be writing little ficlets again.

James sighs as he stares in the mirror. Two years of retirement have been wonderful for his stress level (and his liver), but he's not as fit as he used to be. In fact, his belly is starting to pooch out a little bit.

He hastily yanks his jumper down as a Q walks into the room to piss and brush his teeth. "Morning, Simon."

"Eughhhhh," the younger man groans as he leans against the wall for balance.

"I'll go fix your tea."

Q gives another noncommittal grunt as James slips from the room and heads for the kitchen. He puts the kettle on and sets about making eggs and toast, but the knowledge that he's getting pudgy gnaws at him.

Bond is just plating their sunny side up eggs with well done toast and jam when Q joins him. James pours their tea, and it's nearly another five minutes before Q's eyes seem more alert behind his glasses.

"You look down, James. What's wrong?"

"Mm? Oh, it's nothing."

"Liar. Come on, out with it."

Bond stares at his plate, then down towards his belly. His belly is just beginning to push out he knitted wool, just visible beneath his favorite navy jumper. "I'm old, Simon. And getting older. I'm not as young as I once was. Hell, not as fit was I was either."

"Is this about your belly?" Q asks, slightly smirking behind his mug.

James stares at him, scandalized. "How'd you-"

"You talk in your sleep." Q sets his mug down and rounds the table to straddle James and kiss him. It's a slow kiss, languid and lazy and filled with more lazy promises. "You think I won't want you because you're getting a belly? Daft git. Of course I want you. It's _you_ , not just your body, that I'm thoroughly in love with."

Q slides to the floor and pushes James's jumper up and proceeds to press several very loud kisses to the still tan skin. He covers James's belly with them, and then, smirking wickedly, blows a raspberry.

James howls with laughter and tries to scramble away, but they just end up tangled in a heap on the floor. They're both laughing and smiling, and Q kisses James again. He hugs the older man close and nuzzles him. "Come on then, you daft old git. If you're so worried about it we can go for a run."

Bond smirks wickedly. "How about horizontal gymnastics instead?"

Q's eyes darken and he bites at Bond's ear. "Even better."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
